A Present for You
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Suzaku and Lelouch are spending some "quality time" together. Suzaku wants his present, but what did Lelouch get him? Oneshot AU


***A Present for You***

Here's my second fanfic **e**_**ver**_ and I'm still new to all this so, again, please be gentle with reviews. X3

My last fanfic, _How Do You Feel? About Me! _was about America x England from Hetalia. This time it's Suzaku and Lelouch from Code Geass. (A variety is good, don't ya think? XD) It follows a Christmas theme and is _a liiiittle _shorter than my other work. (But I think my earlier story was better…)

But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this little Christmas romance. =) (It's cliché, too! XD)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this writing nor do I own the series they come from.**

**

* * *

**

"So, what'd you get me?"

The raven-haired teenage boy glanced down at his guest/boyfriend, Suzaku Kururugi. His head was topped with a mass of messy, cinnamon-colored hair. His face was nice and round, containing two eyes that shone like emeralds, high, thin eyebrows, and a hint of a smile always playing lips.

_God, he's hot…_thought Lelouch.

The reason for this visit was simply this: Lelouch wanted to spend some "quality time" alone together before Christmas Day kicked in. But enough details. Back to the story…

* * *

Lelouch held in his hands two green and red mugs with brightly-colored gifts painted on the sides that contained hot chocolate swirling with marshmallows. He gazed at the younger, teenage boy with a look of annoyance and slight disbelief.

"It hasn't even been 10 minutes since you got here and you're already crying 'Presents, presents!'" the older boy complained as he plopped down on the couch next to Suzaku. He handed one of the steaming mugs to him.

"Aww, don't be like that Lelouch," whined Suzaku as he graciously accepted the mug.

Lelouch sipped his hot chocolate, not saying a word.

"Lelouchhhh,' he whined again.

And again, Lelouch said nothing. He wanted his boyfriend to believe that he was being secretive, but in reality, Lelouch had forgotten to get Suzaku a present. He had been too busy juggling between his active school life and his dangerous role as Zero, leader of the Black Nights. He barely had time to think, let alone get a present for his partner. But that wasn't the only reason…

_He's so CUTE when he whines, _thought Lelouch. A smile snaked across his face.

Lelouch realized what he was doing and erased the thought with a quick shake of his head.

"Well, that's just fine," concluded Suzaku, seemingly haven given up. Lelouch let out a quick sigh of relief in his mind. But all too soon…

"Because I'M going to give you yours!" he suddenly yelled, beaming.

Lelouch's amethyst-colored eyes widened with shock right before he choked on the burning hot chocolate he was drinking, startled by the sudden (and loud) proclamation.

An overly enthusiastic Suzaku jumped up from his seat on the couch and practically skipped over to the dark evergreen tree that served as the Christmas tree. It had been brightly lit with red and green lights and adorned in brightly-colored ornaments with a beautiful, porcelain angel placed at the top. He bent down picked up a medium-sized box covered in shiny wrapping paper the color of amethysts and tied with gold trimming.

_The same color as my eyes…_thought Lelouch. He blushed deeply.

Suzaku quickly returned to his seat next to Lelouch and offered it to him, still beaming.

"Here. Go ahead, take it."

Lelouch stared at the gift with uncertainty.

_Should I take it? Or not? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I didn't get him anything in return…_

Lelouch gently set his mug on the coffee table in front of him and lightly took the present from Suzaku's hands. Cautiously, he began to untie the trimming and rip the wrapping off of the box, once in a while casting a wary glance to Suzaku on his right.

After he was done, he stared down at the item he had uncovered. What lay on his lap was a wooden box made of mahogany with a reddish-brown tint to it. It was finely made, obviously, with smooth edges and pictures of blue skies and the ivory birds that flew in it, skillfully hand-painted on each side. Lelouch looked down at the box with questioning eyes, unsure of what to think. He looked at Suzaku with the same, puzzled expression.

"Relax. Just open it," he answered.

_Idiot never stops smiling, does he?_

Lelouch was still unsure of whether or not to open this mysterious box.

_He __**must **__be planning something…_

But seeing Suzaku's eager face, he ignored his better judgment and did as he was told. He slowly opened the lid to the box and what he found was…paper.

_Paper?_

Inside the box was a single piece of folded white paper. Lelouch lifted the paper with one hand and curiously unfolded the paper. It read: _Look to your right._

_ Look to my right? _

Reflexively, he did as the paper commanded. Before he even had time to process what was happening he was met with a pair lips crashing down onto his. It was Suzaku.

_What the h-_

He couldn't even finish his thought. Suzaku's gentle yet firm kiss was already working its magic. His mind went completely blank; he suddenly felt lightheaded. Suzaku's lips moved his slowly, but strongly. Lelouch couldn't even think straight enough to return the kiss. He just let it happen, let it flow on and on. After what seemed like hours (but had only been a few minutes), Suzaku ended the kiss and pulled away.

_Aww, already?  
_

"For your present, I give you myself. All of myself. I belong to you and you only," he said.

Lelouch was speechless. He hadn't expected this. His mouth dropped to the floor while his face turned deep red with a mixture of joy and embarrassment. Suzaku saw this reaction and gave a little laugh as he remarked:

"Guess, you like your gift."

Suzaku's little comment made Lelouch turn an even darker shade of red (if that was possible).

And then, and idea struck him. He knew _exactly _what his present to his lover would be. A smile of self-satisfaction spread across his face.

"Heh heh," he chuckled.

"What is it?" questioned Suzaku.

"It's funny; I got you the exact same thing," he answered.

And then, much gentler than Suzaku, he pressed his lips against Suzaku's, sealing the deal. He moved his body closer to him until they were touching. Suzaku closed his eyes; he let himself be taken in by his "present". He placed a hand on the small of Lelouch's back, pulling him even closer.

The last thing that was said that evening (before they, ya know, "got in the holiday spirit"), was from Suzaku. It came in only a whisper:

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Well, there ya go. Hope you enjoyed it. n_n

Reviews greatly appreciated. (Don't be too harsh. T.T )

And yes, I ended this story the same as the last one _on purpose. _XD

Well, back to the drawing board!

*reads more manga*

*watches more anime*


End file.
